Camping With The Thorndykes
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Family camping trip away from home. Can Cheyenne get used to this? Read to find out!
1. Talking About The Big Day

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. This is my second Sonic X fan fic. I can't believe I could get this far in this fandom. Anyways, I hope you guys like it.**

 **(I'll give you a recap of what happened in the last Sonic X fan fic.)**

Last time on Sonic X, Sonic found a girl and took her home with him. This girl, herself has a secret. She has a Chaos Emerald. Dr. Eggman placed a tracking device on the girl to lead her right into his trap. Sonic heard about what happened to his girl and came spinning to Cheyenne's rescue. Will Dr. Eggman find some way to get Cheyenne? Will Sonic protect Cheyenne? Find out next on Sonic X.

 **(The theme song plays)**

The scene begins at the Thorndyke's house.

Cheyenne was sitting near the closed window to her room. A whole lot of things was on her mind.

As she was sitting there, staring out the window, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." She said.

Then, the door opened and Chris came in.

"Chris, what's going on?" Cheyenne asked as she was looking at him.

"Grandpa would like to talk to you." Chris said.

Then, Cheyenne got up from where she was sitting and she began to follow Chris downstairs.

When she got downstairs, she saw Sonic sitting on the couch, along with Chris's grandfather, Chuck Thorndyke.

"Cheyenne, good to see you. Come and sit between me and Sonic." Chuck said, directing her to where they were.

Cheyenne went over to them and sat down between Chuck and Sonic.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about, Chris's grandfather?" Cheyenne said as Sonic was holding her hand.

"Please call me Chuck." Chuck said.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about, Chuck?" Cheyenne asked, wondering.

"It's about this weekend." Chuck said.

Cheyenne looked at Sonic before she looked back at Chuck.

"What's so special about this weekend?" Cheyenne asked, suspiciously.

"Well, Cheyenne... We're going camping." Chuck said.

When Cheyenne heard what Chuck said, she gripped onto Sonic's hand, tighter.

"Camping? You mean outside?" She said, now getting worried.

"Yes. But, don't worry, Cheyenne. We'll be a considerable distance from the house." Ella explained.

Then, Cheyenne had a flashback.

Two years ago, her aunt, her uncle, her cousin and herself went camping together. She had a great time with them.

"Cheyenne. Cheyenne." Sonic said, calling her name, repeatedly.

Cheyenne then snapped out of the flashback.

"Are you okay, kid?" Sonic asked, worried about her.

"Yes, Sonic. I'm fine. I just had a flashback, that's all." She said.

Then, she looked back at Chuck.

"We'll be departing in 5 days." Chuck said.

 **Well. I hope you guys liked chapter 1. Stay tuned for chapter 2 and please leave a review. Thanks😊**


	2. The Night Before

T'was the night before camping

And all through the Thorndyke house

Almost everyone was stirring

Except for the tiniest mouse

Everyone was packing

But sure they say

Although some were lacking

The big day was on the way

Cheyenne was in her room, getting ready for bed. She was wearing a royal blue nightgown and around her neck was her green chaos emerald.

As she was packing her things for the camping trip, she had another attack.

She collapsed onto the floor.

One hand was clutching her heart while the other one was flat on the ground.

Chris and Tails came into the room.

"Chris, get Sonic!" Tails said as he was kneeling down to Cheyenne.

Chris then ran out of the room.

When he arrived on the balcony, he saw Sonic.

Sonic was looking up at the night sky.

"Sonic!" Chris said, urgently.

Sonic looked at him.

"Chris, what is it?" Sonic asked, concerned.

"Cheyenne's having another attack." Chris said.

Sonic then zoomed into the house.

When Sonic got to Cheyenne's room, he saw his girl on the floor.

He went over to her and Tails.

"Tails, how is she doing?" Sonic asked as he knelt down beside his best friend.

"She's not doing good, Sonic. Listen to her. She's crying." Tails explained.

Sonic then used both of his gloved hands to lift Cheyenne's face up so that he could be level with her.

He helped her up and he hugged her, rubbing her back and calming her down.

Within moments, she was asleep.

 **2:30 A.M.**

The whole house was quiet and dark. Everyone was sound asleep, dreaming of what would happen the next day.

Cheyenne was violently tossing and turning. The chaos emerald that was around her neck was glowing really brightly now.

She couldn't take it anymore.

She woke up and got out of bed. She snuck quietly down the staircase that led to the living room.

When she got to the living room, she ran straight for the door.

She had to go straight for the highway so that her bad thoughts could escape her mind.

Sonic was on the roof, watching her as she was running super fast, just like him.

He then decided to follow her.

 **2:45 A.M.**

As Cheyenne was standing on the highway bridge, Sonic came up behind her.

"Cheyenne..." Sonic started saying.

Cheyenne was half asleep and half awake.

She was barely paying attention to Sonic.

Sonic began to notice what was going on with the girl.

"Kid!" He said as she was just about to step over the side railing.

Sonic then supersped over to her and he began to hold her in his arms.

She was now crying.

"Shh. It's okay, Cheyenne. Go back to sleep. I'm right here." Sonic said, soothingly.

Then, a red race car pulled up and it was Sam Speed.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here." Sam said as he got out of his car.

"Leave me and her alone, pal. We've got a long night ahead of us." Sonic said as he was defending Cheyenne.

Then, he supersped back to the house, with Cheyenne asleep in his arms.

 **Well. What did you think? Please tell me in your review. I hope you guys do leave a review and I hope you guys liked chapter two and stay tuned for chapter three. Thanks😊**


End file.
